Asininity
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: You had to go and pick him, now didn't you? Oh, foolish Princess. - DarkCastleShipping.


**ahhh I love these two so much, like you guys don't even know how much I do. they are PRECIOUS, alright. **

**So, uh, yeah, Pokemon isn't mine, and I did edit this one a lot. I just uploaded this on tumblr like a second ago, too. Enjoy now, kids.**

* * *

**She** has never felt anything for this pathetic valet in her life. She has never even wanted him in the first place.

(Fathers are too overprotective nowadays, deciding everything for you.)

**He** finds himself too bored with battling. With people. No one interesting likes to show up anymore. He finds his life to be nothing more than a game of chess.

(Which he's never been good at.)

**She** knows her pathetic valet is in love with her. She's known for all of eternity, it seems.

She pulls at her dress and her valet scolds her.

So it seems he's nothing but another father. Demanding, he always knows best... _blah, blah, blah_. His words are officially muted.

_How wonderful,_ her thoughts tell her.

She's been dragged in the dirt by not only one man who thinks he knows best, but two different men with entirely different views on what exactly is _best_ for their _Princess_.

(Which she never even wanted to be in the first place.)

She's been shut out by someone she called friend and all she wants is to scream at the top of her lungs. Let out the loudest scream she could ever make.

She wants _out_.

**He **has never been good at gambling. Some called it a hopeless addiction, but he seemed to be uncaring of this fact.

He would play his soul away, he really would.

But, he chooses not to.

_It's best not to gamble away something you might need later, now is it?_

As he slams down his fist on the machine and curses (another loss, it seems), he wonders how he came to be like this. How he became so... _dreary_ and..._ unlucky_.

He may appear that way, but he was most certainly not like this at first. Appearances are everything now, he ponders.

Ah, well, whatever! He inserts another coin.

To Hell with his light in life, he can wait for that. He's got time... just not the money.

**She** climbs through her window, escaping the fate she didn't want, the fate she never wanted.

No note, no calls, nothing. She's not giving a pointless goodbye to people she doesn't want to see or hear from ever again, doesn't want them to have something to remember her by, even.

She wants to go, far, _far_ away to the villain's layer. Wants to be a damsel in distress who _won't_ get rescued. Because her villain will save her in a way a hero cannot.

The Princess would rather the monster kidnap her than the supposed prince rescue her.

It wasn't dumb, not in the slightest. She left many a reason, but not for stupid ones. Selfish, yes, stupid, never. Caitlin may have been a spoiled, bratty Princess who got whatever she wanted many times, but never stupid.

She gets on the boat, so early in the morning you can barely see the sun. She loves watching it rise.

She gets to Castelia and instantly hates the place she had called home.

She loves everything. It's new, fresh, and beautiful, much like her.

Strands of her hair that have fallen out of her bun dangle and bellow from the wind.

She spins around the wind and lets every aspect of this new and beautiful reflect her.

**He** peers at the boat coming in.

He only wonders because boats carrying passengers don't run this early.

From the shadows, he sees her awestruck, perfectly and beautifully angled face. His light eyes follow her, his lips twitch into a sarcastic smirk.

The Princess was impresses by this little city?

Well, a lowlife like him be _damned_. She was talking to everyone she saw, lowlife or not!

He stays in the shadows, smirk never fading as he watches her. She was just too amusing. Perhaps too amusing.

He knows that he'll see the Princess again, maybe in her tower, and lets himself walk past her. She says hello, but stops before even finishing the first syllable to blush and run away.

With a chuckle, he knows his job is done and walks away.

**She** has made her way to the top of the tower, into his room, he looks up at her, quite uninterested from the book he was reading.

Her eyes widen and she blushes.

"You!"

He smirks his ever sarcastic smirk and walks forward, his steps agonizingly slow.

He's keeping his lady in waiting. A horrible thing that should never be done.

"Well, well, well Princess. Seems we meet again."

Almost tempted to say 'You've made it to the top of the tower' he does not see her face slightly cringe at the word used to describe her, but he does hear her mumble about her father under her breath.

His father hates him, a luxury Caitlin sometimes she wishes she had.

"Ready to battle, Princess?" another cringe, "I do presume that's why you're here without your _knight_ to do it for you, after all."

His sarcastic smirk once again appears.

He knows he's pushed all of her buttons (it was quite worth it, though), because she quickly angers and seems to almost lunge toward at him, as if to slap him.

(She knows then she's found her villain.)

The battle does not go in either's favor, but she wins. She's become a braver Princess, but she's still that fragile, delicate one he saw the first time.

He chuckles, and begins to walk behind her to exit his domain.

"Get what you wanted, Princess?"

She growls. _No_, she did _not_ get what she wanted after all. She turns on her heel and raises her arm to smack him.

Except, he catches her arm.

He spins her around, so that he is once more behind her, and now takes the property of both of her wrists.

As he leans down to whisper in her ear, he pauses to let his breath on her neck, making her shiver.

"No? You didn't get what you wanted?" he whispers, "What a shame." Chills are sent everywhere down her body.

"That's okay. I'm always available, you know."

Oh, _damn_, he's found her out. He's read her like a simple book for children.

She suddenly rips her wrists from his possession, turns around and shoves him to the wall, hands gripping his face.

She does the most ridiculous thing she can think of: she kisses him.

He responds to her, and she gets her way once more.

(And for once, Caitlin feels her choices are not undyingly selfish, immorally wrong or even asinine.)


End file.
